


Stardust settles over us

by Bubble_Anx_Tea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All The Bad Stuff, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other - Freeform, Self-Harm, Soulmarks, Suicide Attempt, Virgil needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Anx_Tea/pseuds/Bubble_Anx_Tea
Summary: Three Soulmates, that was not common but did happen.For Virgil Sanders however it was the worst thing that could happen,thoughts spiraling as he watched Three instead of One mark appear.Logan thought it was interesting at best and threw himself intostudies to find out more.Roman couldnt help but let his ego take over as he saw it,of course he had three Soulmates he was just that awesome.And Patton was just happy that he got more people to cuddle with.





	1. At the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo first chapter!!!
> 
> Warning lots of bad stuff happening already

Virgil let out a long sigh as he watched the clock on his nightstand hit midnight and the first seconds of his life as an eighteen year old began. His eyes then shifted to his wrist, ignoring everything else as a small ink like symbol started to form. He watched as the drop formed into a small Star, he was ready to turn of his light and get going, he just planned to watch if the rumors are true but then the ink spread further and next to the Star both a Heart and a Crown formed.

“W-what the fuck...?” Virgil went over the symbols with his other hand but they didn't smear or go away. His breathing sped up as he rubbed harder, trying to get the Heart and Crown to go away “T-this is not- you are not supposed to- what the fuck is this?!” He mumbled to himself in panic, quickly taking his phone and searching for anything like this. The search led him to the Soulmark website, the official info site on anything Soulmate. He had not cared before to read any of this, he just knew that a Soulmark would show up on his eighteenth birthday and that his Soulmate would also get one that symbolized himself, however that shit worked. Skipping through some articles his heart stopped as he read what exactly was going on.

_'The Multiple Soulmate Mark Syndrome is not common but does happen from time to time. One Person then is blessed with more then one, usually no more then three, Soulmarks and thus Soulmates. The Soulmates all have three Marks on their right wrist, each Mark corresponding to one of their Soulmates. The Marks act like any normal Soulmark, See this article on what Soulmarks do or-'_

Virgil tapped the link, wanting more information. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the next Article so he could find out more, silently wanting to slap himself for not listening or informing himself sooner.

_'The Easy guide to Soulmarks. A Soulmark will form on a Persons wrist on their eighteenth birthday, the mark will look like a tattoo and will be gray if the Soulmate is not eighteen yet but will turn and have the color and shape that corresponds to the Soulmate. Once the mark is formed and both Mates are eighteen the bond will be formed. Meaning that now anything that is drawn on ones skin will show up on the others, the Mark will heat up once close to the Soulmate and injuries will be visible in the color of the Soulmark for a few minutes (Can be hours if severe injuries) on the others Body, click here for examples, the bound cant be broken or-'_

Virgil turned his phone of before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. This could not be happening, Virgil had a plan an easy and simple plan on what to do once he turned eighteen. Three Soulmates where not part of that Plan.

“D-doesnt matter..I just- I´ll still do it..nothings changed..I wont be..And hey they´ll have each other..wont need me..” He mumbled into the night as he reached for his Bag, checking that everything's inside and throwing his phone in before opening his window. He looked at the Note on his desk to make sure that it was still there before jumping out the window.

Soon enough he arrived in the small abandoned park and sat down on the swing, pulling up his sleeve and starring at his arm. A sigh escaped his lips as he took out his pocket knife and cut deep, right over the heart and crown. Crimson blood soon started to drip down from his fingertips as he just looked up into the sky, vision slowly going blurry as he lost more and more blood.

“Virgil?!”

His vision was going black and he suddenly fell. He was out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Virgil woke up with a groan at his loud alarm, turning it off and just pulling his blanket over his head. He was not planning to get up today, his Mother had a different Idea though as she came into his room after knocking once.

“Virgil, Sweetheart. Its time to get up”

Another groan from under the blankets.

“Come on now, I know you don't like it but can we at least try this year, huh? New School, new you they like to say” An awkward chuckle escaped her. Virgil knew she was trying her best, so he got up after a few more minutes.

“Im up, Mom..New School, new me” He gave a small grin and his Mother smiled back.

“You know your already perfect, Honey”

“Yeah sure”

“I'll see you down in ten then?”

“Jep” Virgil answered popping the P “I'll be down in ten”

“Im proud of you already”

“Thanks, Mom”

Virgil let out a long sigh the moment she was out of his room and turned to his Closet. He choose his usual option of black ripped jeans, a MCR shirt and his Jacket. His eyes went to his arm before he put on said jacket, the big cut over the two symbols had healed and left a scar which by now, months later was joined by many smaller ones all over the place. He put on the jacket hiding everything he didn't want from the world in the big comfy fabric, went to apply some make up and then went downstairs.

“First day of hell...may the odds be ever in my favor and let the hunger games begin..god im suck a fucking nerd...” He mumbled to himself.


	2. Through Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter Chapter in Logans Pov

Logan woke up to a funny feeling on his wrist, putting on his glasses and checking the clock he saw that it was a few minutes after midnight. Sitting up in his bed he got his phone from his desk and used its flashlight to look. He had been the first to turn eighteen, shortly after the crown then turned from gray to gold and the heart a light blue but the Stormcloud has stayed gray for a whole year, until now. Logan watched intrigued as the mark turned a deep swirling mix of purple, it reminded him of pictures of a galaxy.

“So they finally turned eighteen, huh. That's makes them a year younger then me, ten months from the crown and about seven months younger then the heart” Logan calculated “So he would still go in the same class as the other two, assuming they go to College too, but id be a class above all of them hmm..” Logan wouldn't have thought he would end up being the oldest of his Soulmates but he didnt mind it just meant that he-

“Ahh”

He looked down at the wrist as a sudden pain spread though it and a long purple line could be seen going across his wrist, over the crown and heart. He couldnt help but feel worry spike in his mind, such a cut did not seem accidental meaning it was intentional and Logans mind was giving enough ideas as to what could be happening to his Stormcloud, none of them good.

* * *

Logan looked down at his wrist again as he felt the tingle of one of them writing something on their skin _'Good Morning <3'_ the letters where rushed and a light blue so Patton must have wrote it. Logan let out a small sigh, he wrote that every morning ever since their Stormcloud turned eighteen, seeing how from that day on the whole bond has formed completly. They have been meet up a few times now after they found out that they live not terrible far from each other but still far enough to not be able to see each other on a daily base, so video calls where much more common among them.

His eyes shift to the three symbols, the purple line long gone now but Logan couldnt forget it. The first thing people usualy felt from their bond is them writing an excited message to their soulmate now that they finally could, but all Logan was able to focus on was the pain being the first thing he felt from his soulmate and the fact that the other two didnt.

That has been bugging him, as Patton would say, since he found out that they didnt feel it. It was also the reason hes been so focused on learning more about the bound that connected Soulmates. Another sigh as more words appeared in bold big letters _'Every morning with you is wonderful, mi sol'_ That was something Logan was also trying to learn, spanish. Ever since he found out that Roman used it he has been trying to learn it, only problem was that while he was as others would say a genius, other languages where hard for him to learn.

He got out a pen and wrote a simple '_Morning_' knowing Patton would get upset if he didnt answer. This has become a daily thing but in Logans mind there was something missing, their Stormcloud. He didnt know who it was but they never answered, the only thing that showed him that they where still alive where the purple lines appearing every now and then and again only for him. When he asked the other two if they where worried about it they looked confused and Logan then quickly changed the subject they didnt need to know this about their Stormcloud, it would only upset them and Logan didnt want that to happen.

He finally made it to his class, he couldnt waste his thoughts on his soulmates now he had things to learn and not even they are more important.


End file.
